


Dark Days

by Shadow_Assassin01



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Chat Noir, Angst, Drama, F/M, Identity Reveal, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Assassin01/pseuds/Shadow_Assassin01
Summary: Adrien is burnt out. He's tired and fed up. When he finally snaps, Hawk Moth is right on his heels. What happens when Adrien falls victim to the anger he's kept bottled up for so long? Marinette now sees the happy ending she's always wanted but it's too far from her grasp because it was all too late. If only she'd been there when he needed her most.





	1. Cat Blanc

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, nor am I making money off of, The Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir. This is also posted on Fanfiction.net and Adult-Fanfiction.org.

Adrien had had enough. He clenched his fists, eyes narrowing as he looked at Chloe and shook his head, "I'm through with this, Chloe... You are a horrible person... you're mean, inconsiderate, stuck up, self-centered and pushy... You only think of yourself and never about anyone else's feelings and you never consider the consequences of your actions. You've caused at LEAST one-quarter of all the Akuma attacks in this city because of your big, fat, mouth!" he hissed.

Chloe's face went white as she backed up. They were currently in the classroom at lunchtime. Miss Bustier had already headed out and it was just the students left over. They'd been about to leave when Chloe had tripped poor Mylène, the girl toppling to the ground in a heap with a yelp of pain. Adrien was the first up to help pick her up as he glared at Chloe before he finally snapped, which started this whole rant.

"You think you're so popular... but guess what... Nobody likes you, Chloe! You have NO FRIENDS! Except maybe Sabrina and you abuse her constantly. She's sweet and kind, and she adores you. She goes out of her way to be a good friend and help you and you order her around, make her do your dirty work, and constantly belittle her! If you keep it up, even she won't put up with your crap anymore! You are going to lose the only friend you have because you don't know how to treat anyone with any kind of respect or kindness!" Adrien snapped.

"I've kept my mouth shut for too long and watched you hurt people... I'm done with that. I'm not going to sit by while you become the cause of more Akuma attacks. If you weren't around, Ladybug and Cat Noir would have it so much easier! You cause so many problems! I tried to be respectful of our friendship... you were my first friend and for a long time... you were my only friend... but I can't say that you're my friend anymore because you don't even know what that word means! You have no idea how to be a friend!" Adrien continued before shaking his head again, "I can't believe I put up with you for so long..."

Chloe whimpered softly, tears stinging her eyes at his words. She knew he was right... but no one had ever, ever, let her have it like that before. It hurt... and she felt humiliated... but more than that... she felt guilty. Adrien had been a good friend and because of what she'd done... she'd lost him... because she was mean. She sobbed after a moment as she whispered out, "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry isn't good enough, Chloe!" Adrien snapped, completely ignoring the soft-spoken voice of Marinette, as it let out, "Adrien, that's enough... she's had enough..." Nino's eyes were wide as he mumbled a soft, "Dude..." and Alya was speechless, as was the rest of the class. Adrien ignored it all, however, and scowled, "Tsh... whatever... I'm done..." as he moved past Chloe and towards the door, grabbing the handle and starting to pull it open before freezing in place as something slipped through the small crack in the door and flew directly to his ring... his miraculous.

The blond's eyes went wide, feeling the adrenaline rush through his body before he clenched his eyes shut and yanked open the door and bolted for it. He could feel the pull... and hear a whisper in his head but he ignored it. He shouldn't have let the anger get to him... he shouldn't have gotten angry... But he was so tired... and drained... and sick of all of the fighting and the pain and suffering he saw on a daily basis... Chloe just made him so mad... she hurt people when she knew that making people hurt or angry could cause an Akuma.

With school, his extracurricular, other responsibilities and being Cat Noir, Adrien was completely burnt out. He was barely able to stay awake in class, his grades were failing, and people were starting to ask questions about why he was so spacy and why he disappeared all the time… and he couldn't find the energy to care about any of it. All his energy went to protecting Paris… and Ladybug.

He just wanted all of it to be done with… to be over… It had been fun at first… but it wasn't fun anymore. By now he knew that Ladybug was never going to be interested in him and with Hawk Moth's attacks getting worse and worse… he was afraid… he was afraid of failing… afraid that Ladybug would be hurt because he couldn't protect her. He was afraid an innocent might be hurt because he wasn't strong enough… And now… now that was going to come true… wasn't it? He was going to turn into an Akuma… He'd be forced to hurt people… he'd be forced to hurt Ladybug… Would Ladybug be able to stop him?

Marinette, meanwhile, froze. Her eyes had been watching the boy she cared so much about and saw the boy tense... and the black wings fluttering through the door and to the ring on the hand that held the doorknob, "No... Alya... th... that was an Akuma... we need..." she whispered, her heart hammering in her chest before she shook her head and spoke out louder, "Alya, Nino, get everyone out of the school!" she snapped out suddenly, everyone looking over to her, "Adrien's been Akumatized!"

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked and blinked, everyone else looking confused as well, before Nathaniel spoke out, "I saw it too... a black butterfly... it came through the door when Adrien opened it... It went into his ring..." he said, clearly worried, "We should get out before he changes and comes after us."

That got everyone's attention and Chloe's eyes snapped open as she shook her head, "I'm sorry... I... I'm sorry... I did it again... I... never meant..." but Marinette wasn't listening, "Just go! He'll be after you! Get out of here! Get somewhere safe!" she snapped and ran out of the room. Alya looked to Nino and shook her head, "Get everyone out... I need to tape this for the Ladyblog!" and with that, she followed her friend.

Marinette had every intention of finding somewhere to change but before she could, she ran into Adrien who was curled in on himself in the hallway, one hand around his stomach and the other on his head as he groaned in pain. Marinette frowned as she moved towards him slowly, "Adrien? Are you... still with us? Calm down... everything's going to be okay..."

Alya rushed around the corner just then and stopped, pulling her phone out as she started taping, "If we can get a good idea of the transformation process, maybe it can help Ladybug and Cat Noir in the future?" she suggested, frowning, "Marinette... don't get so close girl!"

Marinette didn't listen though and Adrien finally looked up at her and shook his head, "G... get out of here... It's too dangerous... R... Run!" he snapped at her and Marinette smiled weakly, "Don't worry... Ladybug and Cat Noir will make everything right... I promise... They always do..."

"Ladybug's never fought alone before..." Adrien whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek as Hawk Moth's voice echoed in his mind, ~Hello... Cat... Hnn... I've been waiting for this moment for so long... You are now, Cat Blanc... And you will bring me Ladybug's miraculous...~ Adrien groaned and shook his head, "N... no..." he whispered, looking up to Marinette, "I'm sorry... Please... Please tell Ladybug… That I'm sorry..."

Marinette frowned and sighed, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Adrien... Almost everyone else in our class has been Akumatized..." she whispered, though she didn't understand what he meant about Ladybug doing it alone. She shook her head and turned towards Alya as she let out, "We need to get out of here..."

As she turned, Adrien felt his mind go numb, Hawk Moth repeating in his mind, ~Don't ignore me, boy! Cat Blanc... bring me Ladybug's miraculous... NOW!~ Adrien winced for a moment before going still, his ring beginning to emit a strange purple light as black fog seeped from it, both moving up Adrien's arm and over his body, leaving behind white leather gloves before revealing and entire white leather suit... complete with cat ears, mask, and a belt tail.

Alya's eyes went wide as she stared at the blond boy who brushed his usually perfect bangs down into the messy, Cat Noir bangs, "Oh my god... Marinette... We're... in big trouble..." she said and Marinette blinked before turning to look, her own eyes going wide, "C... Cat Noir?" she whispered, her heart skipping a beat, "Oh god… no… please, no…"

The new Akuma just chuckled softly, a familiar smirk gracing his features, "Sorry, Princess... but Cat Noir's not available right now... I'll be filling in furr him, from now on... You can call me... Cat Blanc," he said, his voice purring as unfamiliar, and rather cold, golden eyes looked at her, sending a chill down her spine.

"Cat... I'm so sorry..." Marinette whispered, the shock of it being Adrien not quite registering yet with her worry for her partner. Tears stung her eyes as she shook her head, the white-clad male grabbing his staff and twirling it around a few times as he started walking towards them. Marinette's heart hammered in her chest and she just stood there, frozen as he approached.

"No time to tell you 'I told you he looked like Cat Noir'!" Alya snapped as she rushed up and grabbed Marinette's wrist, dragging the girl off with her, "we gotta get out of here!" she shouted, pulling the girl along just as they heard a loud shout of, "Catastrophic Cataclysm!"

Marinette chanced a glance behind her and her eyes went wide. Cat Blanc had his hand on the wall and the wall was turning black and starting to crumble... but it wasn't' stopping... it was spreading throughout the entire hallway... the ceiling, floor, walls, lockers and anything else it touched was beginning to crumble and it was heading straight towards them.

Marinette's eyes went wide as her heart leaped in her throat, "No, no, no! This is NOT happening!" she cried out, gripping Alya's hand tight, "Get out of the school... get out of the school... Get out of the school!" she shouted as she started to run full pin, now dragging Alya as they ran towards the door and, hopefully, safety.

They heard the sound of the building crumbling around them as they reached the door, pushing it open as they ran. Marinette looked up in time to see part of the roof coming down towards them. Her eyes went wide as she turned and yanked Alya forward with as much force as she could muster, sending the girl flying forward towards the gathered students and staff, before falling forward with the force and clenching her eyes shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you could leave me a review, that would be great. Reviews inspire me to write more. =^-^= It doesn't have to be long. Just knowing you enjoyed it is enough. Constructive critisism is always welcome as well.


	2. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is trapped in her civilian form before a very angry and very much akumatized Cat Noir... How is our lovely heroine going to fare against the now white feline?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own, nor am I making money off of, The Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Here she was… Marinette Dupain-Cheng… on the ground in front of the crumbling remains of her highschool. She'd just found out the love of her life was the one who'd been by her side all this time… her partner… her friend… the flirty little kitty who seemed to adore her and would do just about anything for her… and now… she was waiting for either the rubble to take her out… or him.

A loud scream came from the dark haired girl as a large piece of said rubble landed on her legs sending a shot of pain through her. Her heart skipped a beat as she feared she was trapped, panting as she tried to calm herself. She wiggled and struggled against the rubble but all it did was send a shot of pain through her. She wanted to call out for help but… who would come to her rescue now?

He wouldn't… he wouldn't come… Not this time… not like he had every other time. He wouldn't save her from himself. No… he wasn't himself anymore… Her Cat Noir was gone… replaced by a flawed copy. A dark, tainted copy. Why hadn't she just… seen it? If she'd seen it… maybe if she'd… if she'd been a better friend. Adrien was overworked and lonely… he'd lost his mother… his father ignored him… and he was seeing the world for the first time after being locked up for so long in that empty mansion. Why hadn't she realized that he might just need… someone to be there… someone to talk to.

There was dust everywhere, pulling Marinette from her thoughts and causing her to cough as she tensed, looking behind her to spot Cat Blanc stepping out of the ruins of the school. He had his staff over one shoulder as he smirked darkly, eyeing the prone girl's form. He chuckled as he walked towards her, letting out calmly, "What's wrong little Princess? Cat got your tongue?" he purred, delighting in the fear that emanated from the blue eyed girl.

Marinette whimpered softly, thinking about transforming right then and there but knowing it wasn't safe to reveal herself. This is why they'd never told each other who they were... Hawk Moth would find out who she was… and Cat Blanc would have her right where he wanted her if he knew who she was. She just prayed he wasn't going to hurt her... or do worse.

The golden eyed Cat paused a few steps away from her as the sound of a beep was heard. He scowled as he looked to his ring and Marinette's heart leaped in her chest. He was running out of time. He was going to return to his civilian form, "What's wrong, Kitty? Realize you're not as unstoppable as you thought?" she snapped out before her brain screamed at her, 'What in the world where you thinking! He's going to kill you for sure now!'

Cat Blanc growled at the girl as he stepped forward again, kneeling in front of her, "Oh, don't worry... We'll play again... little mouse..." he purred, one clawed finger coming up under her chin. He could kill her right there... but the sound of another beep caused him to growl and stand, "This isn't over, Paris... soon, your precious Ladybug's miraculous will belong to Hawk Moth... and then, Paris, itself, will follow."

Marinette's heart was in her throat as she felt the sharp claw against her chin, so close to her neck. She heard the second beep and thanked the gods for time limited powers. She let out a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding as he stood up and made his declaration to those present, which included their class, the rest of the school body and a few passersby who'd come to see what was going on.

Cat Blanc grinned darkly at everyone gathered, looking over the terrified faces of people coming to the realization that one of their precious heroes had gone to the dark side. He finally turned, satisfied with the damage, mayhem and fear he'd caused and used his baton to pole-vault over the rubble of the school and out of sight. This wasn't over though… he would be back…

The moment Cat Blanc disappeared, students and staff rushed over to start pulling rubble off of Marinette, freeing the pigtailed girl. The school nurse quickly looked her over at this point, deciding that the best course of action would be to get her to the hospital for x-rays and a checkup. The girl looked like she was in shock.

"Marinette!" came a shout suddenly as Alya rushed up to her, now freed, pigtailed friend. Alya's mind a jumble of information as she pulled the other girl into a tight hug and let out, "are you okay? What were you thinking?! You could have been killed… Yanking me out of the way like that… I was so scared he was going to… are you okay? You're hurt aren't you? We'll get you a doctor," she let out quickly, trembling as she gripped her friend as if the other might disappear if she let go.

Alya paused after a moment, however, when Marinette didn't reply. She frowned and pulled the girl up to check her over, "Mari?" she asked quietly as bluebell eyes looked into hers, tears stinging them as Marinette tried to hold them back. Finally… finally she knew the truth… she knew that her precious partner was her beloved Adrien… and now… now he was gone… taken from her by Hawk Moth and his disgusting Akuma. If she hadn't been so blind… maybe… she could have been there for him when he needed her most.

"Is she okay?" asked Nino as he stepped up, a solemn look on his face. He'd just found out his best friend was one of the heroes that Paris idolized and now that friend was Akumatized. He couldn't tell the other how cool he thought it was that he was Cat Noir… He pushed that back though, worried about Marinette who looked like she was about to break down. Alya had told him that Marinette had feelings for Adrien but… he hadn't realized just how much the blue haired girl loved the blond model.

Marinette stared blankly for what seemed like minutes but was really only a couple of seconds before she let out a strangled sob. She quickly covered her mouth as she curled in on herself, Alya pulling her closer as the girl broke down into sobs. She shook as she cried, in shock and terrified for the future… For her own… For Adrien's… and for the future of Paris itself.

"Marinette…" Alya whispered, frowning as she held the distraught girl tightly, "Come on girl… it's going to be okay… We'll get him back… Ladybug's going to save him… just like she always does… I just know it," she whispered, which only managed to make Marinette more distressed as the girl panicked and began to hyperventilate. She was going to have to fight alone… worst of all… she was going to have to fight her partner… her friend… her kitty… her Adrien…

Alya, as well as Miss Bustier, who'd been among those gathered, tried to talk the frightened and injured girl down but it didn't seem to be doing much. Soon enough, an ambulance arrived to take her, giving her a sedative to calm her down. Once she got drowsy, they put her on a stretcher and into the ambulance. Alya begged to go with her and Miss Bustier finally agreed, letting them know that she was going to give her parents a call so they could meet her at the hospital.

Marinette struggled just slightly when they tried to move her, mumbling something along the lines of, "have to… go after him… save… Adrien… let me go… I need to… go…" but everyone just figured she was delirious from shock, fear and pain, so they ignored her words, brushing them off easily as incoherent ranting.

Nino watched as Alya got into the ambulance with Marinette before he let out, "Alya… take care of our girl, there… Adrien's going to need all his friends when he finally comes out of it…" he said with a nod and Alya smiled weakly and nodded. Adrien would come out of it… they were sure of that. Ladybug never let them down.

Alya looked over to Marinette at this point as she sighed softly, "Don't you worry girl… we're going to get you taken care of… they'll patch you right up and then we're going to cheer Ladybug on as she saves the day… just like she always does… We'll cheer her on as long as it takes her to bring Adrien back to us… safe and sound," she said, smiling weakly.

She then chuckled softly as she looked at the dazed girl, who seemed about to fall asleep, "then… then I'm going to guilt trip that blonde bonehead into taking you out on a proper date. It's the least he owes you for putting you through all of this. Then… then he'll be able to see how amazing you are… and maybe he'll stop drooling over a girl who's clearly not in love with him…"

She then giggled slightly, wiping a tear from her eyes, "It all makes so much sense now though… doesn't it? Why that idiot was so obsessed over Ladybug… he had every right to be obsessed with her… he spent so much time with her… he knew her better than anyone… because they were partners. Still… she's always pushed him away. She doesn't love him… not like you do, girl… He'll see it… we'll make him see it. If it's the last thing we do. Then you two can be together… and be happy. You both deserve to be happy. Don't you think?" Alya said, her voice quiet but loud enough for Marinette to hear.

Alya brushed a strand of hair from Marinette's face as she watched Marinette continue to try and struggle to stay awake. The brunette shook her head, "Calm down… you need your rest, girl… you need to get better so that when Adrien comes back, you can give him a huge hug and tell him how much he means to you and how worried you were for him… and tell him how much of an idiot he is for scaring you like this. I swear I'm gonna deck him one for hurting you… and for scaring you."

Alya chuckled again, weakly, as she sniffled, afraid for both her friends, as she shook her head, "I'm rambling… aren't I? Just like you always do… Guess we've been spending too much time together…" she let out, sucking in a breath as Marinette's eyes finally slipped shut. She was finally giving into the drugs and not fighting them. Alya let out a thankful breath for this as her friend let sleep take over, "Get some rest girl… you need it… you deserve it. Thank you… you probably saved my life today… Thank you so much, Marinette. I don't care what anyone else says… Ladybug has nothing on you. You are my hero, girl…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you could leave me a review, that would be great. Reviews inspire me to write more. =^-^= It doesn't have to be long. Just knowing you enjoyed it is enough. Constructive critisism is always welcome as well.


	3. I'm Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is finally out of the hospital and ready to search for her partner... but where is he? No one's seen black hide nor blonde hair of our former favourite feline hero since the incident at Collège Françoise Dupont. Does this mean that Hawkmoth is plotting something? Or are the cat and butterfly just waiting for her to make the first move? Either way, Ladybug will be ready for anything and she's coming for you Chat Blanc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own, nor am I making money off of, The Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir. This is also posted on Fanfiction.net and Adult-Fanfiction.org.

Marinette spent a couple of days in the hospital after the incident with Cat Blanc, her leg having been badly bruised but otherwise okay. They kept her in longer because of her mental state rather than her physical state. They needed to keep her sedated for the few couple of days. Every time she'd wake up for those first few days she'd panic and try to leave, screaming and fighting when the nurses and orderlies tried to get her back into bed. She kept screaming and shouting about having to go and find Adrien... having to save him. They continued to put it off as delirium, stress, and trauma, thankfully for the pigtailed girl.

Her parents were heartbroken, terrified for their daughter after going through such a traumatic event. They wanted to make everything better but they didn't know what to do. They were well aware of how much Marinette cared for her blond classmate. They'd seen the posters and the computer background and on occasion, she'd ask them for advice or tell them about something that happened between them... usually involving her bad luck in trying to get the boy to truly notice her and her affections for him.

Alya, and sometimes Nino, had spent most of her free time at the hospital with Marinette as well, bringing the other her homework and helping her with it after school and playing board games and just chatting and laughing with the saddened girl when she started to feel better. They'd been terrified at first that she'd never get their friend back but after a day or so, Marinette had calmed down and was coming back to herself.

They were all glad for this and did what they could to make her comfortable and bring up her spirits and soon enough, the hospital gave her the bill of good health and let her go home. Her parents were glad to have her home and decided to invite Alya and Nino over for a big dinner in honor of Marinette's return home and they spent the time talking about happy things and enjoying each other's company.

No one brought up the huge elephant in the room... no one even attempted to mention Adrien... or Cat Noir... or Cat Blanc. No one wanted to bring up the sad memories or the trauma, not when they were celebrating. Marinette was thankful for this, even though she worried about her friend dearly. No one had been Akumatized for so long before... They'd always managed to save them within the day.. they... there wasn't even a 'they' anymore to save him. It was just her.

Adrien had been an Akuma now for about five days, but for some reason, no one had seen him. Cat Blanc hadn't been spotted at all and news had already gotten around that the famous Agreste model was Cat Blanc… and ultimately, Cat Noir. It was a shock and people were scared but they were also so thankful for what the blond model had done for them before this. There were news stories talking about all the things Cat Noir had done for them in the past and talks about how the already overworked teen managed to fulfill all his other responsibilities, yet still work so hard to save Paris.

There were also rumors going around about why he hadn't appeared before. Some people thought maybe he was fighting Hawk Moth's control and Hawk Moth was too afraid to let him loose because he feared he'd lose control of him if he let the other fight Ladybug. He hadn't attacked Paris since that first day... not hide nor hair of Hawk Moth or Cat Blanc had been seen. Was he waiting for Ladybug to show herself? Was Cat Blanc slinking around in the shadows, waiting for the spotted heroine to start patrolling the nights in search of him?

Or maybe Hawk Moth had plans? Maybe he was waiting for something? Maybe he was setting something up? Something big perhaps? She hoped not but who was she kidding? This was Hawk Moth... he'd never give up... especially when he was so close to winning. He wasn't about to let Cat Noir go... and he certainly wasn't about to stop going after her Miraculous.

Marinette didn't get the chance to go looking for her partner as she was watched like a 'hawk' for the next day or so before she finally got time to herself. Tikki, who'd spent most of the hospital visit hiding in her clothes in the locker as to not be seen, slipped out of her purse the moment they were alone and smiled weakly to the pigtailed girl, "are you okay?" she asked, and Marinette smiled weakly.

"No... I'm not okay..." she uttered, sighing, "I'm scared, Tikki... I'm scared that I'm not going to be able to save him... that Hawk Moth's won and we just don't know it yet..." she managed out, tears stinging her eyes as she moved towards the door to her balcony, climbing up and slipping through the door and up into the cool Parisian night, "We need to find him, Tikki..."

"We do... But Marinette... there's... there's something you really need to realize..." Tikki finally uttered, not meeting Marinette's eyes, causing the blue eyed girl to blink as she looked over to her Kwami curiously, worry seeping into her features, "what is it Tikki?" she asked, her stomach doing a flip. She felt like Tikki was about to give her bad news that she wasn't ready for... and she was right.

"The Akuma... Marinette... It's in his Miraculous... And his Miraculous can't be destroyed..." the little red Kwami uttered, "I'm sorry... but I don't know how to save him... the only thing I can think is... is if Hawk Moth releases him for some reason... or we... defeat Hawk Moth and take his Miraculous from him... Those are the only ways I can think to free him. I'm sorry."

Marinette felt tears sting her eyes at this revelation. She knew the Miraculous couldn't be destroyed but… she hadn't thought about that. It hadn't clicked in. She couldn't purify him... not like she did everyone else... every other Akuma... she couldn't break his ring... Why did it have to go in his ring? Why couldn't it have gone somewhere else? She sobbed at this point as she crumpled to the ground, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Marinette..." Tikki whispered and the girl shook her head as Tikki moved down to try and nuzzle against her cheek to calm her down as Marinette mumbled out, body trembling, "I can't do this without him, Tikki... I can't beat Hawk Moth all alone... I can't... I don't want to... I don't want to fight him... I don't want to fight Adrien... I don't want to hurt him... I care about him... I... I love him."

"Oh, Marinette... I know you do... and I know you don't want to fight him... but if we don't at least try... then Paris..." the little bug Kwami sighed, "Cat Noir has the power of destruction, Marinette... and so does Cat Blanc... If we don't stop him... he could destroy Paris... he could hurt hundreds of people... he could hurt the people that you care about... We... We don't have a choice. We have to fight him."

Marinette continued to sob but she nodded none-the-less. She understood... she didn't want to... but she understood... they needed to stop him... they needed to do whatever it took to save him from Hawk Moth... to save him from himself... Marinette wiped her eyes at this point as she pushed herself up to her feet again, sniffling as she forced herself to calm down, taking a few deep breaths to slow her heart rate.

"Tikki... SPOTS ON!" with that, the little red Kwami was sucked into Marinette's earrings and the transformation washed over the blue eyed girl, leaving Ladybug in the place of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ladybug sighed, steeling herself as she looked out at the Parisian night. Blue eyes scanned the horizon as she clenched her fists, "I'm coming for you, Cat Blanc… I'll find you… and I'm going to save you no matter what it takes… I don't care what anyone says… I don't care what odds are against me… I'm going to bring you back… I'm going to bring you home… If it's the last thing I do. Adrien… Cat Noir… I'm not going to give up till you're safe… I won't give up on you… Partner."

Not moments later, the spotted yo-yo flew through the air and pulled the red-clad heroine into the sky and over the streets of Paris, determined blue eyes scanning every roof top and alleyway for the familiar blond hair. She knew it was just a matter of time before Hawk Moth and Cat Blanc made their move. She just needed to make sure they knew that she was out here… waiting.

Ladybug made her way to the Eifel tower, stopping on top of it, standing straight, hair blowing in the slight wind as she narrowed her eyes, taking a deep breath before shouting at the top of her lungs for all to hear, "I'M HERE, CAT BLANC! COME AND GET ME! BECAUSE I'M COMING FOR YOU! And I'm going to save you…" she whispered the last part under her breath… and she meant it. She was ready… ready for whatever he threw at her. She wasn't going to give up and she wasn't going to let him down. She was going to find him and she was going to bring back her partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you could leave me a review, that would be great. Reviews inspire me to write more. =^-^= It doesn't have to be long. Just knowing you enjoyed it is enough. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well. And no I don't mind if you tell me I have spelling errors. I miss them sometimes and I do like to correct them. ~_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you could leave me a review, that would be great. Reviews inspire me to write more. =^-^= It doesn't have to be long. Just knowing you enjoyed it is enough. Constructive criticism is always welcome as well.


End file.
